


Summer of Love

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Anastasia Modern Day Summer Camp AU! The Romanov sisters are counselors at a summer camp, a family tradition passed down from their father. Dmitry is also a camp counselor, who is looking for a girl to be his summer romance. Once the two of them meet, they will fall in love over the course of the summer.





	1. Chapter one

Summer camp was a part of the American experience as a child. Once you got too old to be a camper, the next step in your direction would be to be a counselor. This summer, Anya and her sisters would be camp counselors, all working with different age groups. Olga had a group of ten-year-olds, Tatiana had eight-year-olds, Maria had twelve-year-olds, and Anastasia had another group of ten-year-olds. To be honest, she was both excited and nervous, because ten was a tough age. Anya was trying to remember herself at ten, she was never a rebel, but she was one that spoke her mind and that was something that got her in trouble a lot. Why? Well, to her, it seemed like people didn’t like it when she spoke her mind; it was not something that a lady should do in their opinion. Anastasia didn’t consider herself a lady, but they treated her like one because of who her parents were, and so they expected her to act like one. 

Where was the fun in life if all she could do was curtsy, work on manners, and as others told her, keep herself in mind as much as she could? Anya was not cut out for the life of a lady, her family knew this, and even more Anya herself knew this. So why was she doing this whole charade of of being a lady? Well, she was only sixteen, so for two more years she would have to be under her parent's roof. She needed to keep it in line, or as in line as she could so that she could survive the next two years, then she could do whatever she wanted when she was at University. Camp was a Romanov tradition, this was another reason she needed to work at the camp, she wanted to please her father, and stay on his good side as long as she could. 

“Hey! Are you almost ready to go?” Maria, who was eighteen had waltzed into her room, pulling Anya out of her daze. “Maria please a little more warning next time, maybe?” She glared at her sister, they knew the two of them as the little pair to their family, because the two of them were so close in age. 

“Sorry. I know you keep telling me that, and that I keep forgetting. Anyway, I’m supposed to tell you that Papa says for you to only take a few bags for the summer. Actually; his direct quote was Maria, please go make sure your sister doesn’t bring everything she owns for your summer camp jobs this summer.” 

Anastasia rolled her eyes, it was like her father didn’t trust her or something. “Oh, yes, I understand. I am limiting myself to two bags, minus the bag I will use during the day. I think Papa will be happy to see me taking so little. “Anya was proud of herself, her original plan would be a bag just for shoes, hats, and other accessories, but she could fit those into the bags she had already planned on bringing. 

“Two bags?! I mean are you sure you’re okay? I was expecting to hear you saw that you would bring three or four bags.” Maria was not kidding, she had really set the over under with Tatiana and Olga at three or more, and now she would need to give each of them $5 because that was the deal. 

“Yes, I actually cut it down see?” Anya made a big hand gesture around the room, only to prove her point how many bags she would bring with her. “I am fine, I just wanted Papa to be happy with me, I know that he only wanted me to bring a few bags, and so I decided that I needed to limit myself.” This was a big move for Anya, and she was sure that her sister would see it this way as well, but she was not sure if her sister would see it that way. 

“I can see that. I am proud of you for cutting down what you will bring with you, it makes sense you would try to please Papa like this. I’m proud of you that you could cut your bags down.” Maria was being sincere with her sister right now, she really was happy that her sister would stay on her father’s good side for the foreseeable future. 

“I am as well. How many bags are you bringing Maria?” She asked her older sister inquisitively. They also knew Maria to bring a lot of extra things that she might not necessarily need this summer. 

“I am also bringing two not counting my day bag. I don’t think that Papa meant for us to count our day bags in the total number of bags we are bringing. Do you?” She looked at her sister wondering what she would say to this. 

“Huh. I would have thought you would at least be bringing three with you not counting the day bag.” Anya looked at her sister before responding. “Oh, no I don’t think he meant our day bags as well, if he did, would he not have said when he stated how he wanted us to keep it a low amount with the number of bags? What does Papa consider a low amount any way?” Anya seemed to be ranting a bit, so she paused and waited to hear what her sister would say. 

“Olga and Tatiana told me the same thing when I told them a little while ago!” Maria thought about what her sister was saying, and honestly she didn’t know what a low amount meant in their papa’s eyes either, but she was sure that she and her sister were in the right ballpark here. “As far as what Papa means by a low amount, I could honestly not even begin to tell you what a low amount could mean. I am just going to assume that you and I are in the right ballpark here unless we hear otherwise.” Maria thought for a moment, it could be disastrous if the two of them were taking too many bags to camp this summer. 

“God, I hope he means two not counting a day bag.” Anya muttered, but as usual with her, she said it a little too loudly and now she could feel the shame. She wished that she could take back what she had said. If her father heard her she would never see the light of day. She had been called out for muttering before, and yet she would just not stop no matter how many times her family would call her out about it. 

“Anastasia, you’re aware that Papa can hear right now correct?” She looked to her sister, the muttering had happened again, it was as if her sister would never learn to just stop, or at least think before she spoke. 

“Maria, yes I am well aware that he most likely heard that.” She had made a mistake, and she would do anything in her power to correct what she had done. 

“Anya, do you realize that your voice carries when you’re not angry, and even more when you are?” Their older sister Tatiana had entered the room and looked it the ground in surprise to not find four or five bags sitting there. 

“Hello Tatiana, also yes, I do realize that. Do you think he heard what I said?” Anastasia looked to both of her sisters for some response. Any moment now, she could be called into her father’s office where she would apologize profusely for being out of line here. God, right now all that she wanted to do was to take back the words she had said. She was fully prepared to bag for her father’s forgiveness. 

“I am almost sure he would have heard you. If he was in the house, you lucked out because he is putting Olga’s bags in the car.” Tatiana smiled at her sister, she was sure that one day it would finally click for Anastasia, she just hoped that day would come sooner rather than later. “I was told to come in here and tell you two that we would leave soon. I have a feeling Mama thought you had lost track of the time.” 

“Right! I’ll get my bags and then we can head down. Tatiana did you notice that I will only bring two bags and my day bag?” Anastasia beamed, she would never let a day pass when she would not think back on this moment and celebrate the victory. She had won in a way, and she was sure her father would see it this way as well. 

“I did! I am very proud of you for keeping your bags to such a small amount like this. I am sure that Papa will be proud of you Anya!” Her sister exclaimed as she followed her younger sister out of her room and down the stairs. 

“I think Papa will be proud of the both of us!” Maria said grabbing her bags and following behind her sisters. 

Once they were outside of the house, Olga, the oldest Romanov sister, had noticed how little her younger sisters had in their hands. “Hi! Are you three ready?” She looked inquisitively at her sisters. 

Their father had popped his head out from the trunk as the girls arrived. “Please don’t tell me your mother is going to come out with two more bags for each of you.” His tone said he meant business and that he would not back down from this. 

“Oh Papa, you know us too well. No, she’s not this is it this is all we’re taking.” Anastasia took her bags over to her father, as he was the one organizing the bags. 

“I am proud of all of all of you for sticking to my limit of bag you could bring.” Honestly, he was impressed and thought he would have to take a bag away from at least two of the girls. “Okay, everyone into the car it’s time to go!” He said as he made his way towards the driver's seat. 

****  
“Dmitry, my boy, have you thought about the fact that you could just stay here for the summer? You know, instead of going to a smelly camp this summer?” Vlad was loading his last bag onto the bus Dmitry would take to the camp. 

“Oh Vlad, but I want to make money. You won’t pay me to be here. So, going to the camp was he only option I could see. I could never work at a deli or something.” Dmitry sighed. He would much rather spend his summer here too, it would be better here than at a summer camp where he would be a counselor for ten-year-olds. Ten-year-olds, he was cringing already, and he wasn’t even there yet. This would be a long summer he could feel it. 

“Why can’t you work at the Deli?! You like Deli sandwiches!” Vlad looked at his friend, in some ways, Dmitry was more of a son to him than a friend. “I remember when I was ten. I don’t even want to think about some the things that I did.” Vlad had a bit of a troubled past, much like Dimitry himself, they related to that together. 

“I don’t want to! I don’t want to spend my summer learning a skill. I could just be in nature, swimming, fishing, boating, archery, you know the kinds of activities that camp is for.” In the back of his mind, he also wanted to meet a pretty girl, and have the kind of summer romance that you see in the romantic comedies, or the kind that you read about in books, but he would not tell Vlad this. 

“I hear you, but I will miss you this summer. Have fun! Send the camp director Lily my regards and a hello.” Vlad and Lily were in the past but he still really had feelings for her. The two of them were the affair that should not have happened, and yet he was so happy the two of them had a romance. 

“I’ll miss you as well friend! You dated the camp director didn’t you?! Are you kidding me?! God! Fine! I will tell her that you say hello.” Before Vlad even responded, Dmitry got on the bus and moments later the bus pulled away. This would be a good Summer, at least he hoped this would be a good summer he really needed it to be. Sans finding a girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, okay so maybe he wanted that as well, but fun was what he really wanted out of this summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to camp is adventurous. Anya spends most of the ride in her own head thinking of the summer romance she has planned out. Dmitry sits on the bus wishing he was somewhere else, then he gets to know Paulina and things gets better for him.

The Romanov sisters were almost at the Camp they could not contain their excitement. The girls would be away from their parents sure, but this was freedom that at least Anastasia had wanted. Anya would write home this summer, at least she had gotten the fancy stationery too, but she would tell her parents she would write once a week.

“Anya, would you like to meet the love of your life this summer?” Maria was seated next to her younger sister, and she wanted to know what her sister was thinking about as she stared out the window. 

“Yes, Maria I would like to get a boyfriend this summer. I think I am ready to find the one. If not the one, I would at least like to find a guy who can be my first boyfriend this summer.” Anya was feisty and a free spirit but she was also a romantic. All of her life she had been dreaming on this boy who would sweep her off of her feet. 

“I was just wondering what you were thinking about as you stare out the window. I thought it might be about finding your love this summer.” The whole family know that deep down Anya was a romantic, but Maria more than anyone else knew this. 

“I am just thinking about how many times I will write home this summer. I have a feeling that Mama and Papa want us to write home like once a week. Also, you are correct, I am thinking about meeting the one that I love this summer.” Was she being naïve? Maybe, but this was her dream. Every girl wanted to find their love, and make it happen for them, and so this was just standard thinking for a girl. Yes, Anastasia Romanov was a different kind of girl compared to most, but she was still entitled to feeling this way. 

Maria nodded as her sister spoke. “Yes, I agree with you finding love this summer would be fantastic. Anastasia, I really want this to happen for you. I support you, and I want you to be happy. “Of course, Maria wanted to find love this summer as well, but this might not be in the cards. She could already see that Anastasia would meet the love of her life like some a teen romance. 

“Aw! Thanks that is really sweet of you to say Maria. I hope that you find someone this summer as well.” She beamed at her sister. Anya really loved what her sister was saying to her right now. 

Moments passed of the girls sitting in silence, reading, or on their phone. Each girl wrapped in her own thoughts about how this summer would go for them. 

“Girls! On your left is the camp where you will be for the next eight weeks! Take it all in!” Nikolai was beaming that his daughters would be here for the summer, and he was bursting with pride that his daughters would have a great time here. 

All four girls had turned to look out the window as their father spoke. All of them has their own thoughts and their own opinions based on what they thought. All four of them would grin and bear to stay on their parents' good side, especially Anya. 

“Oh, this place looks lovely! I can’t wait to see the area and be surrounded by nature.” Tatiana was ever the optimist she was going to make the best of this summer no matter what. 

“Oh, this place looks cute. I think that I could have a lot of fun here this summer. I can’t wait to see how it is like here.” Maria was trying to remain positive as well. She had a feeling that Anya and Olga would be cynical or depressing. 

“Well, I guess it’s now or never right?” Olga looked at her sisters hoping that one of them was feeling the same way that she was. Perhaps Anya was feeling the same way that she was? 

“You know what’s funny Olga? I was going to say exactly that. I think we should try to make the best of this summer. Who knows, we could have a superb time and maybe even have some fun?” Anya was glad that she was not the only one being a bit moody. 

“Come on! After a while, I’m sure that you two will change your tunes!” Tatiana was mostly trying to keep it together. She loved her sisters she did, but at times it got to be a lot when she was the only one who would see the good side of things. 

“I am sure they will Tatiana! I love your Attitude!” He smiled at his daughter. 

“Bye Mama and Papa! See you when Camp is over. We will miss you both so much!”  
****  
The bus ride to camp had Dmitry wondering why he would out himself through this for a summer. He could always turn back now and get a job at the Deli like Vlad had said. Dmitry wanted change, and he would get this change he wanted this summer. Change and something new was what kept him going on this bus ride. Maybe he could meet new people, gaining a new friend or a few of them as a matter of fact would be great for him. Dmitry was looking around the bus, he didn’t know if all these people would camp. He looked around and wondered what everyone’s story was. Not that he wanted to talk to everyone on the bus, because that was really not him. The man might seem like an extrovert, but deep down he really wanted to be alone and think about the world around him. 

In his mind he was already planning what he would say if someone asked him about his family. Dmitry was an orphan and there was no way that he was able to hide that fact. People would see right through that if they asked the right questions, and he could not come up with the answers he needed on the fly. Maybe he should write down what he should say in certain situations. If he did, and we went through his notes it would seem as though he is overly rehearsed and that he was trying to hide something. 

There was a girl sitting near him that he wanted to say hello and get to know. The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that if she wanted to get to know. He was not in the mood to have a deep conversation right now but he could not tell if she wanted to have a conversation with him. The only way to know for sure would be to make the first move and talk to her. 

“Hello. Are you also going to the summer camp run by a woman named Lily?” He looked at her not sure what she would say. He hoped that he was not being too forward here. If she didn’t want to talk to, he would just move on and try to get to know someone else. 

“Hey! Yes I am. Are you going to the camp as well? My name is Pauline by the way.” The man she was talking to was handsome, and she wanted to get to know him. Maybe she was jumping the gun a little bit here, but she had a feeling that she was in love with him.  
Dmitry smiled she was pretty and maybe she could be the one he would get into a relationship with this summer. 

“Nice to meet you Pauline. I’m Dmitry. What age group do you have at the camp?” He looked at her wondering if they would have the same age group here. If they did, he would love it even more because it might mean that the two of them could spend more time together this summer. 

Pauline smiled she loved that Dmitry was still talking to him and getting to know her. “Nice to meet you as well Dmitry. I have the ten-year-old girls what about you?” God she hoped that he would also have ten-year-old girls so that they might hang out more this summer. 

Dmitry beamed he had gotten the answer that he was looking for here. “Nice! I have the ten-year-old boys. Hopefully, we get to hang out some of this summer.” He wanted to know if she also wanted to hang out with him this summer. Having a friend even of the two didn’t have a romance wouldn’t be a bad thing he didn’t think.

“Great! I look forward to spending time with you this summer then Pauline!” He looked out the window and noticed that the bus was pulling into camp. A smile ran across his face, now that he had a friend in Pauline he was more excited for this summer. 

Dmitry grabbed his bags and got off the bus. Near the bus he spotted a girl who he wanted to get to know. Her back was turned, but even from behind she looked beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this update. I know it's been a few weeks, but I plan on updating once a week or biweekly in the future. This was a fun chapter for me and I hope it shows. My twitter is - https://twitter.com/classicssonnets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Dimitry meet. Sparks start to fly between the two of them and she trust him enough to tell him her real name rather early on. The two of them start their summer romance.

He wanted to talk to this woman and find out who she was. Dmitry was already seeing her as the woman who could win his heart. From behind she seemed like she was exactly his type and he wanted to know who she was and where she came from. A plan he needed a plan to talk to this woman. 

“Hey! I’m Dmitry what age group do you have this year?” He looked at her, hoping that she would respond to him. 

“Hi Dmitry. I’m Anastasia I have the ten-year-old girls.” This boy was very charming, and she wanted to get to know him better. “How about you?” Anastasia smiled at him. She couldn’t doubt that he was attractive and that she might date him this summer. If sparks didn’t fly maybe the two of them could be friends. 

“I have the ten-year-old boys! I hope that the two of us can spend time together this summer Anastasia.” He beamed now he wanted to keep the conversation going, after all the two of them had just met and he wanted to keep chatting with her. “So Anastasia where are you from?” He was curious because maybe he had seen her around but they didn’t run in the same circles. 

“Oh! I hope so as well Dmitry it would be fun to hang out with you this summer.” Where she was from was a question that she was expecting and she was willing to answer it. “I am from New York City, what about you? You can call me Anya.” She trusted him enough to let him call her by her nickname. 

“That would be lovely Anya.” He knew that the two of them should get to their rooms just to see who they would room with. “Oh! I am also from New York City. That is amazing I know it’s a large city, but we look around the same age and I have never seen you around the city.” He studied her for a moment just to be sure. 

“Oh yeah. Perhaps you’ve heard of my family? I’m a Romanov.” She probably shouldn’t tell this in public but she already trusted Dimitry. Anya couldn’t perhaps it was his charisma. She was not sure how he would react to this news. 

Dimitry’s jaw almost hit the floor, and he was about to fall over. Everyone in the city knew her family, and he did not understand why a family of such status would send their kids to a summer camp like this one. He should bow, at least he was sure he should bow she was famous. “Oh, of course I’ve heard of your family. I should have put two and two together. If I may, what is someone of your uh status doing at a camp like this?” He had really stepped in it and he was waiting to see if she would punch him for asking. If the situation were reversed, he would 100% punch anyone who would ask a question that personal. 

Anya looked at the boy here. What he had asked was not an odd question, and she was expecting to be answering it. She only wished that she could have taken more time to form a response, as the one in her head right now sounded lame, and she didn’t want to sound lame in front of him. “Well, my father went here when he was a kid and he says that going to this camp is a Romanov Family tradition.” Right now she was debating hiding her face in shame, but at least she was honest with him. Anastasia was sure that this man would talk away at any moment and after crying about it to her sisters she would move onto the next man she liked. 

Her father had gone here, and this news also floored him. There was so much information being thrown at him that his head was spinning. He didn’t want to be rude to the young woman, but he needed some air. “Interesting! I am learning so much about your family Anastasia.” Dmitry’s head was turning with thoughts on how he could politely tell Anastasia he needed to leave. 

“Excuse me Anya, I don’t mean to interrupt you and your friend here, but we will go to our cabins.” Maria Romanov always had a way of knowing when Anya needed to be saved and now was one of those times. 

“Right! We should go.” She turned to Dmitry thankful that she would be away from him for a while. She wanted to get to know him a bit more, but she also needed a break from him right now. “Dmitry it was lovely meeting you. I hope to see you again.” Anya turned on her heel and made her way back to her sisters. 

“Lovely meeting you as well! I hope to see you again sometime!” He beamed as she walked away. He would now count the minutes until their next meeting. 

“Thank you so much for that Maria! He did not understand who I was at first and I thought that was a little crazy.” Anya was frantic right now, and she just wanted to do anything about think about the first time she and Dmitry has met. She had made a fool of herself and her parents would probably have a field day if they found out what she said. 

“I saw that you wanted to leave and so I took your cue.” Maria smiled at her sister. She would always save her sister if she needed saving, and she would step in even if her sister didn’t need anyone to save her. 

“I know, and I know that I can always count on you to save me Maria.” Anya embraced her sister. “I might be feisty at times, and you might not agree with everything I say, but at least I can count on you to always be there?” Anastasia looked at her sister with a questioning look on her face, she just wanted to be sure that her sister would always support her no matter what, even if they did disagreed. 

“Always Anya. You and I are different, but in many ways, we’re alike and I will always be there when you need me to be. As your older sister, I will always protect you no matter what.I will always be there when you need me.” Maria beamed at her sister, she thought this was what Anya needed to hear right now. 

Anya hugged her sister again. There was a reason why the two of them were so close, even if Anya might not want her there, Maria would be there. To save her in a situation or to scold her if she went too far. “I love that I can always count on you to reel me back in when needed.” Anya smiled at her sister. 

Maria smiled back, “of course, you can always count on me no matter what. The good and the bad, I will be here no matter what. Sometimes I might question your choices, but I will always love you no matter what at the end of the day.” Maria was the one who started the hug with her sister this time.   
***   
As Dmitry was making his way around camp, he wanted to see her. Was he a fool for falling in love with someone like her? Probably! Did he regret the decision once he found out how she was? No! Did he want to know more about her and really get to know her? Absolutely. He remembered something Vlad had asked him to do when he got to the camp, and no it had nothing to do with Lily, not yet anyway. 

To Vlad   
From: Dmitry 

Hey! I’m at the camp sorry I didn’t text you sooner. I met a girl here.   
Now, all that he could do was wait, he was sure he would get an earful from Vlad at some point. He should expect it and then he would need to defend both his life and his choices. 

To: Dmitry   
From: Vlad 

My boy! I’ve been waiting to hear you from you. Tell me about this girl you met? Is she pretty? Do you know her name? Is she from New York City as well?   
Dmitry should have been expecting that Vlad would want to grill him even though it was over text. He had his responses in his head and he was ready with them. 

To: Vlad   
From: Dmitry 

Yes! She is beautiful with long blonde hair in a braid today. Her name? Yes, I asked for her name. Her name is Anastasia Romanov yes that one. She is from the city as well, but not our sector of the city if you know what I mean. 

From: Vlad   
To: Dmitry 

Oh wow! You should definitely date her or at least befriend her. 

From Dmitry   
To: Vlad 

Oh, I was thinking the same thing! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I was here. I need to get going. 

From: Vlad   
To: Dimitry 

I understand! Have fun! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it has been a while since I've updated. I was working on this chapter on and off in between being busy. Enjoy! I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Feel free to follow me on Twitter https://twitter.com/classicssonnets or Tumblr- https://sharingthisbeautifulnight.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Pauline have a discussion about Anya dating Dimitry. While Pauline had thought dating Dimitry she decided to let Anya and Dimitry have the summer romance. Dimitry and Anastasia have lunch where he asks her out on a date.

Anya couldn’t stop thinking about Dimitry and how he made her feel. Her roommate was nice, she didn’t want to room with Maria as she wanted to meet new people and hopefully make a new friend. Anya and her roommate Pauline got along really well, and that was great news for her because she was hoping she could have someone she could at least be civil with. If she was being honest with herself, Anya was not the best person to get along with. The fact that she was opinionated, feisty, and moody was thrown in her face a lot she was believing it for herself. This was not just the family that told her this, friends, classmates, and teachers had made comments which made her mood even lower. Pauline was a lot like Anya in how they were both moody and opinionated. 

This morning the two of them were having breakfast in the dining hall before their day started. Anya wanted to talk about Dimitry as she really loved him and she wanted the world to know, she needed to tell someone about the boy she met and how she was feeling. The way to go about it that was what she was trying to think of what she needed to do. Just coming out and saying it that was an okay way to tell Pauline about the boy she had met just a few days ago. 

“So, how is your summer going here so far? I mean, are you having a good time here?” She smiled at Pauline, having decided that casual conversation was the best way to ease into talking about Dimitry. Who knows, maybe Pauline had met him as well, however; she hoped that she didn’t have a crush on him like Anya did. 

“I really am. I wasn’t sure I would like my roommate as I am told that I am tough to get along with in terms of personality, but you Anya I get along with and I would call you a friend in fact.” Pauline thought about what she was saying and hoped that Anya would call her a friend as well. In a way, it was important that Anya call her a friend because otherwise that meant Pauline was reading their relationship wrong and she didn’t want to have to reevaluate. “How about you? Are you having fun this summer? Have you met any other staff members yet?” Pauline smiled as she waited for Anya to reply. 

“It’s funny because I was not expecting to get along with my roommate either.” Anya nodded as she listened to Pauline speak. The fact that Pauline was the same way that she was made her enjoy her company even more. “I’ve been told that I am the same way and not just by my family. Friends, classmates, and even teachers have said the same things about me.” Anya couldn’t tell what Pauline wanted to talk about when she asked if she had met any of the other staff. Of course she had? In her mind Anya was trying to see if this was a good time to bring up Dimitry or not, and if she did, she would need to think of a way to do it that would not hurt Pauline if she had feelings for the boy as well. “Yes, you know at classes and events, also I met a boy.” This was like ripping off a band aid but she wouldn’t tell his name unless Pauline specifically asked her. “What about you?” Anya wanted the attention off herself for a while. 

“I had a feeling you did when I met you. I’m glad that both of us are alike it makes us more compatible because we understand each other more. Pauline looked at Anya she could tell where this conversation would go, in fact she thought she knew the boy Anya was speaking of. If this boy was in fact Dimitry, the two of them would make a great couple. She was one that would not stand in the way of someone else’s happiness and so she would step aside and let Anya and Dimitry fall in love. “I have met people was well. I believe I know what boy you’re talking about.” She wanted to stop there just in case there was a different boy that Anya was talking about here. 

“I agree that it makes it easier for us to get along because the two of us really understand each other and how the other one operates.” Anya was studying her friends face just to be sure that she was hearing what Pauline was saying correctly. While she was thinking of a way to respond, she was wondering if Pauline was onto her in someway, perhaps she had given away too much information, and that was not the best way to go about this. What Anya really wanted to know was did she have a crush on Dima as well, if she did, Anya was ready to compete for his heart and his love. “Is his name Dimitry?” She looked at Pauline there was no sense in beating around the bush anymore here.   
Pauline gasped when she heard the mention of his name, this was not what she wanted to hear but she had already said she would not stand in the way of whatever Anya and Dimitry wanted to do either.” Surely there would be another boy at camp that she could fall for there just had to be. “Yes, I feel you understand more than my friends back in Boston do.” Pauline was not being discrete about the fact that she knew just who Anya was talking about. “Yes, I know who you’re talking about. I met him on the bus here, he’s very good looking.” Was she letting it slip that she had a crush on him she was not sure? Pauline would probably have to back peddle out of this. 

Anya could tell from the gasp that her friend knew exactly who he was and she could tell that he also had feelings for him. “Are you okay if I date him? She asked with a questioning look on her face because she wanted to let her friend know that she was doing to ask him out. What Anya really wanted was the conformation that yes Pauline would be okay if she had asked out the boy they both had a crush on. 

Pauline was not hiding her feelings well, and maybe she should not have made the promise to herself that she would let Anya have the boy of her dreams as Dimitry seemed to be. Pauline sighed she would step aside and let the romance happen, they were a better couple together the two of them, anyway. “Yes! You should ask him out and I have a feeling that he will say yes to going out with you. We have not talked since we got here, but I can tell that if you two have met, he has a crush on you.” She looked at Anya knowing the other girl knew all too well about herself that he would have a crush on her. “You should definitely ask him out.” She smiled as she said this to her friend. 

Anya was nodding as Pauline spoke what the other woman was saying was true if she was being honest. Anya was not that competitive with Pauline, she was a friend and there was no way that she would ever try to compete with a new friend. “I am so happy you’re okay with me asking him out. I didn’t know what you would say when I said I wanted to ask him out. I mean, I didn’t know what your reaction would be.” Anya stared at her she was rambling and feeling nervous yet she did not understand why. “You’re right I should. I had planned on finding him later today, actually.” 

Pauline could see how much Anya cared as she spoke. If Pauline had wanted to, she was sure that Anya would let her ask Dimitry out, but standing in the way of true love was not a good thing, and this was true love if there ever was one. “Oh, no it’s okay I probably would have done the same thing.” “Yes! Maybe you two can go on a date tonight or something? I just want the two of you to be happy as a couple.” Pauline was speaking the truth here she was meaning these words as she spoke. 

Anya looked at the time as the two of them were finishing their conversation. “Thanks. It’s getting late we should get going. I want to try to find Dimitry at lunch, because I feel if I try to talk to him now I will be late for first period.” With that Anya stood up and started clear her try from the table as she thought about Dimitry and how he made her feel.   
Pauline had noticed that people around them were clearing their trays from Breakfast. She did not understand how long she and Anya had been here talking, but she really enjoyed the conversation they were having here. “Seeing him at lunch would probably be a safer bet yes, that way the two of you can talk for longer than just a few moments.” Once Anya stood up Pauline followed, the two of them would get on trouble if they were late with for first period and nobody wanted that.   
***   
Dimitry was only thinking of Anya and how she made him feel. Was it safe to date her here? Probably not but he would take a shot and see how long the two of them could be a couple. Were they the best match in the world? No, they were not. Would any of these stop him from asking out a woman who was so far out of his league she might as well be on another planet? No! He was bold, and he would date Anya as long as she would let him. From the moment he saw her blonde hair and blue eyes he was already planning what the two of them would do for their first date. 

He was trying to do his job but all that he was doing was thinking about Anya. They had only met once, but form that moment he felt his life had changed forever. All he wanted to do was talk to her, he didn’t care what he said to her, he just wanted to hear her voice, to him, she had a pleasant voice and he could listen to her for hours on any subject. Sure, Pauline was nice as well, but Anya was another level for him and closer to the type of women he dated.   
***   
To: Maria   
From: Anya   
Going to talk to Dimitry! Wish me luck!!! See you at dinner later? 

To: Anya   
From: Maria   
Good Luck!!! Yes! I was thinking we all have dinner as a family tonight? 

To: Maria   
From: Anya   
Oh absolutely! I’ll see you then. 

***  
Anya knew just where to find Dimitry he was not total unpredictable yet he had an air of mystery. The two of them would have lunch, and it was then she would tell him she wanted to go out on a date with him.  Standing outside the mess hall she was trying to think of the best thing to say to him. Was just going up and asking the right move? She didn’t think so. How to ask him that was the real question in her mind. All she had to do was ask him and see what he said, once she did and found her answer she would go from there. 

“Greetings Anastasia!” Dimitry would ask Anya to lunch and hoped she would say yes. He was tired of just waiting for her to be his girlfriend. Was this moving too fast? Maybe, but he was ready to the leap and risk himself to date her. 

“Hello Dimitry!” Anya was not one to become weak in the knees over a guy, in fact, she never saw herself becoming like this when a guy was around. Dimitry was different, he was one that she could see herself with, the first guy in her life she could see herself with. 

“Would you please join me for lunch today?” Sure, he could have gone about this in a different way, but there was no point in beating around the bush here. He smiled he didn’t want to bow or anything, that would be weird and unnecessary. 

“Yes! I would love to join you for lunch today.” She smiled at least both of them were on the same page here, and they both wanted the same thing. Dimitry was so charming and she was 100 percent falling for him here. 

“Great! Let’s go find a table shall we?” He walked ahead of her and opened the door for her because he was trying to be as much of a gentleman as possible. Only to prove to Anya that he was a good person. He was trying to do anything to impress her without fully changing his personality. 

“So Anya, how are you doing?” He could all her Anastasia but that seemed too formal, even if she was an heiress, he could still call her by her nickname. She smiled at her he loved the way she made him feel. Already Anya had made him a better person, and this was a tough thing to do. 

“I am doing well. How about you Dima?” Calling him Dima felt more right than calling him Dimitry, Dimitry was such a formal name, and she was trying to keep this more casual. In her head she was hoping she could get the courage to just ask him out and that he would say yes. 

“I’m doing great! I’m having a great summer here. Are you?” Why was he making small talk when he needed to just tell her what he was thinking? Once he did, they could talk about their hobbies, or anything sort of casual. 

“Oh, Yes! This summer has been more fun than I was expecting. Between you and me, I didn’t think I was going to have a good time this summer. It was the added family pressure if you know what I mean?” Now was not the time to get personal, but she felt she could trust Dimitry here. 

“I understand. I don’t have the same amount of family pressure that you have, but I do understand a family pressure.” This was not a lie, he did but his parents had died, when they were alive they had put so much added pressure on him to do the best he possibly could. “So, Anya, I know this is a bit off topic, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date? I like you, in fact I think I love you.” He looked at her wondering what she would say to this. 

Anya nodded as Dima spoke about his parents. They had not shared personal stories yet; it was nice so get this aspect of his personal life. “It’s nice to know that someone else understand what I’m going through when I mention the family pressure.” Anastasia gasped at the words he was saying. He had felt the same way she did, and she no longer had to worry about what he would say here. “Oh, Dimitry, I would love to go on a date with you!!! I would ask you the same thing, actually.” Anya beamed and looked at him. She so much wanted to know what he was thinking right now. 

Dimitry was floored right now. If he had only spoken about his feeling sooner, he would have known what Anya thought. “O say we go on a date tomorrow? I’ll pick you up at around 7?” He was smiling wide because he was so happy. 

“That sounds fantastic!” Anya got up and hugged him a bold mode that was for sure. 

They filled the rest of the lunch with casual conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long! Also, this longest chapter in this story yet. I am going to try and be more consistent with updates here. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story that I will be working on for Camp National Novel Writing Month! I hope to put out an update a week. I had such a great time with this chapter, and I hope you enjoy! This work will be ten chapters long, as I don't want to be writing this story forever. The inspiration for this work came from a Discord server I'm a part of, and I just sort of ran with it. If you would like to discuss this or my other works, feel free to leave a comment. I am on social media at https://twitter.com/classicssonnets and http://sharingthisbeautifulnight.tumblr.com/.


End file.
